


Just a ride home

by HufflepuffPrincessEm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crush Building, Freshman!Stiles, M/M, Senior!Derek, jock!Derek, nerd!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffPrincessEm/pseuds/HufflepuffPrincessEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles will never understand what happened that day that made him stand out to Derek. There he was, being his nerdy, freshman self and sitting on the curb with a comic book when up walks this gorgeous, god-like senior, asking if he needed a ride home from lacrosse practice. Whatever it was, Stiles wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth and accepted, not knowing how it would affect his time in high school (as well as his life in general) until he was too far gone to be reeled back in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolliDani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolliDani/gifts).



> Written as a gift for my best friend HolliDani, who also happens to be the one who got me hooked and into this fandom. My first post on this website and my first Teen Wolf fic ever so...be kind please. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Stiles will never understand what happened that day that made him stand out to Derek. There he was, being his nerdy, freshman self and sitting on the curb with a comic book when up walks this gorgeous, god-like senior, asking if he needed a ride home from lacrosse practice. Whatever it was, Stiles wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth and accepted, not knowing how it would affect his time in high school (as well as his life in general) until he was too far gone to be reeled back in.

He couldn't have possibly known the results of accepting the ride, thinking it was just one of the older teammates being uncharacteristically kind (and keeping in mind that this might be a joke that would come back to bite him, but the prospect of riding in Derek Hale's Camaro was worth it) and looking out for a defenseless (and liscense-less) fifteen year old. 

He remembers that he had been nervous, half on-edge in case it was a prank and half afraid he'd say something utterly stupid and make Derek hate him. He knows he babbled most of the way ("That was a great interception you made in practice earlier. I wish I could play as well as you can. You think I'll ever be as good as the older players on the team? Because I'm starting to worry Scott and I will be bench warming the next four years") but that just makes it seem even more heartwarming that Derek didn't throw him out of the car. 

In fact, not only did he not kick him out, he drove him home the next day as well. And the day after that. And the day after that. And every day that season after practice. Derek rarely talked during these trips, unless it was to ask Stiles where his house was the first time, or occasionally to ask him how something Stiles had mentioned before was working out. When the latter happened, Stiles always felt his heart skip a beat when this would happen. Not only did he love Derek's voice but that meant he'd been listening and had remembered him! It wasn't until that last week of practice did he realize why he'd grown so attached to the older man. 

Everything was made clear when he woke up that Monday thinking 'One more week of stupid lacrosse practice!' before being hit with the terrible thought of 'One more week with Derek'. It was then that he realized that, in the ten minutes in the car everyday after practice, Stiles had fallen head over heels for Derek. And he had no clue what to do about it. He began panicking, freaking out about how had he been so stupid?! Not only did he fall for a guy (one who was way out of his league, his insecurity reminded him) but he only realized it just before he'd lose him forever. He'd have to go through the next year alone, without Derek, pining for someone who would never love him back-once again- and miserable. This wasn't how high school was supposed to be. 

At practice that day, Derek approached him. At first, when he saw him walking over he was sure he was going to someone else. Then, as he got closer, he was confused. Derek never talked to him at school. After that, he panicked. Derek must have figured out what he'd been thinking and was coming over to reject him and tell him he couldn't drive him home anymore because he was a little queer. 

Much to his surprise, Derek didn't seem angry when he walked up. "Hey, Stilinski," he'd greeted upon approaching, "I was thinking, you said you wanted to be as good as the seniors on the team, and I've made the decision to go to a local college next fall, so I have an offer for you. You and I practice together this summer, I teach you what I know, and next year, if you join the team again, I'll try and give you a ride home if I can. Sound good?"

Stiles nearly chocked before recovering himself. "Umm...yeah. Sounds...sounds great. Thanks!" Stiles replied, grinning and laughing a little. 

"It's going to be tough. I'm not going to go easy on you. But when I'm through with you, you won't be bench warming anymore." Derek promised, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards slightly. 

"Thanks, dude. I really appreciate it." Stiles said, sincerely, grinning. "And you won't regret it. I'll work my butt off and follow every order. I promise." 

"Good. I should probably get back to the field. Right now, I would suggest you start getting into shape." Derek said, winking almost evilly before running back out to the team. 

He never saw Stiles' blush. 

Stiles will never understand what made him stand out that day, but whatever it was, he sure is thankful for it.


	2. Just A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles spend a day practicing and then they go out with the gang for some bowling. However, someone isn't happy and someone really, really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....you guys asked for another chapter so...here you go. I've had this idea for a while and I was going to write it as a separate fic but since I needed another chapter for this one anyways I just decided to edit it a bit and make it the next one here. I already have the next chapter planned so...it shouldn't be as long of a wait. If it is, then (if you have a fanfiction account) go on over to fanfiction.net and search Emma the Owl. Then PM me. I love hearing from you guys. As always, comments about anything (especially future plot ideas) are welcome, and this chapter is dedicated to HolliDani, simplyhysterekal, yuukiluna, and Hajnie.

Stiles 'oofed' as he was, once again, hit in the stomach with the ball Derek kept trying to get him to catch. "Hey, man, can we take a break. We've been at this all day. I'm sunburned in places I didn't even know could be sunburned."  
Derek glanced up at the sun, breathing heavily due to the thorough workout he'd recieved as well. "I'd say we still have about half an hour before we should throw the towel in."  
Stiles groaned overdramatically.  
Derek laughed. "Okay, how about this: We keep practicing for another half hour and we'll go grab something to eat?"  
Stiles sighed and straightened up. "Fine. But can you please try to avoid bruising me anymore today? Seriously, I'm beginning to think you like hitting me."  
Derek grinned "And why would you think that?" he joked, making Stiles roll his eyes. He was barely able to dodge the ball that came flying at him during that moment he wasn't paying attention.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the half hour was finished and they'd both retreated to the field house locker rooms to shower, Stiles and Derek found themselves sitting in Derek's car.  
"So, where would you like to go?" Derek asked, breaking Stiles out of his admiration of the Camaro (because "no matter how many times I ride in it, it's still beautiful").  
"Uhh..." Stiles began, trying to decide. Before he could finish the thought, his phone beeped, signaling he had a text.  
>  
"Scott and everyone are at the bowling alley and they've invited me to join them. You wanna come? I can understand if you have better things to do than hang out with a bunch of underclassmen, but-"  
"No. That sounds fine. What alley are the at?" Derek cut Stiles off.  
"Downton Alley." Stiles answered, a little surprised that he would willingly spend a Saturday with him and his friends.  
Derek nodded and started driving.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once they got to the alley and Stiles had had a chance to thoroughly freak out about the fack that Derek Hale was about to spend time with his loving, but immature and over the top friends, Stiles was a little bit of a mess. He knew Derek could tell something was wrong and kept asking him if he was okay, but you couldn't exactly explain to your crush that you're freaking out about the fact that the two of you were hanging out with your friends on a Saturday night, willingly. So Stiles just chose to answer some variation of "Yeah, I'm fine. Just hungry," every time.  
As soon as they got there, Stiles spotted his friends taking up the last two lanes. They were laughing about something or other Issac had done, and didin't notice the two newcomers immediately, so they went ahead to get their shoes.  
"Why, hello there. What can I do for you?" the girl at the shoe rental counter (whose name tag read Casey) greated, a wide grin on her face.  
"Can I rent some size...why are you looking at me like that?" Stiles asked, confused as to why the girl was eyeing him so closely.  
"No reason. What size do you need?"  
"Uhhh...size 10, thank you." He answered, still a little unsure as to how to respond to her closeness.  
"And for you?" she asked Dereke. Stiles noticed she wasn't looking at tall, dark and hansome like she wanted to eat his soul.  
"Size 12, please." Derek answered, seeming a little tense. Almost...angry.  
"Just a second." she replied, grabbing Stiles' size first, then Derek's, and bringing them over.  
"Thanks." Stiles thanked her, trying to be polite.  
"Oh, it's no problem." Casey replied, her grin returning. Just before Stiles turned away, she winked and Stiles felt a blush creeping up his neck.  
Once the two men were out of earshot, Stiles commented "Well, that was weird."  
"She was flirting with you." Derek replied, the tense anger in his voice still present.  
Stiles' eyes grew wide and he glanced back to look at the girl, who was now absorbed in something on her phone. "She was?!"  
"Yes. How did you not notice that? She was practically throwing herself at you!" Derek grumbled.  
"What's wrong with you? Jealous?" Stiles asked.  
"No!" Derek scoffed, a little too quickly and with a very unconvincing roll of his eyes.  
"Oh! You're jealous I got hit on and you didn't! Well, you can be everyone's type." Stiles joked, feeling his ego inflate quite a bit.  
This time Derek gave a much more believeable eye roll and said "Let's just go over to your friends."  
Stiles grinned but started walking towards his group of friends anyways. As they got closer, Scott turned and saw them "Stiles! And...Derek?"  
"Yeah. Derek and i were practising so I invited him along." Stiles replied, trying to give Scott the message to just drop it and be nice.  
Scott looked at Derek as if he were unsure whether or not to yell at him to leave. "Ok...well I guess you'll both be over on that lane, with Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Stiles, can I talk to you a minute?"  
Stiles rolled his eyes but stepped away from the group. "What is it Scott?"  
'Oh, I don't know, maybe that you invited Derke Hale to our group night out?" Scott hissed.  
"Will you calm dow? I'm not complianing that you brought Allison!" Stiles whispered back.  
"Allison is my girlfriend! Derek is one of the senior jocks we've had a hard time with all year!"  
"Really? Because he offered to help me practise this summer so I could make first line next year. And maybe you'd know that if you'd stop thinking about Allison for ten minutes and actually asked me how I was doing."  
"Oh, I see what this is about. You think I don't have time for you because of Allison."  
"You don't have time for me because of Allison. Everytime we talk lately it's Allison-this and Allison-that. Excuse me for making a few friends of my own who aren't obsessed with their girlfriends!"  
Scott opened his mouth to retort something before Lydia grabs his shoulder and says "Hey, dummies, the games about to start. Get over here."  
Both Scott and Stiles huff before turning, almost in sync to walk to their lanes. Stiles plops down next to Derek, would looks at him, a little concerned.  
"I can leave if your friends aren't comfortable with me being here." Derek offered.  
"No. Most of my friends are fine with you. It's just Scott and he's just being a jerk. Ignore him." Stiles asured Derek.  
Derek bit his lip and was about to protest when Stiles continued "Hey, I want you here, okay? I like getting to hang out with you. Anyone who has a problem with that can just deal with it."  
Derek gave a small, almost half-smile before turning to watch Isaac bowl his frist round.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once they'd played through their hour of bowling and returned their shoes (and, in Stiles case, got Casey's number) Scott and Allison took off, claiming something about curfews and big day tomorrow. Stiles didn't believe ift for a second but didn't protest him leaving.  
"Anyone want to play some pool?" Stiles suggested.  
There was a general chorus of agreement and the remainder of their group moved to the arcade where the pool tables were located. Boyd and Erica teamed up against Issac at one of the tables, Lydia and Jackson took another and Danny insisted he play Derek at the last one.  
"You're welcome to team up with me. " Derek offered Stiles, who'd been left out.  
"That's okay. Danny wouldn't be able to handle both of us. I"m just goingt to chill here and play with the jukebox." Stiles decided, walking over to said music player. He pressed his face against the glass of it so he could better make out the song titles, but quickly pulled back when he heard Derek chuckle. He wasn't used to having to try and impress someone who actually payed attention to him once in a while.  
his thoughts of impressing people were gone, though, when he found a song to play. He audible gasped and put quarters into the machine as quick as he could. As soon as he'd typed in his selection, the familiar glass breaking sound came on over the alley's speakers and Stiles ran over to Erica. He grabbed her sunglasses and then a pool stick from the wall and tried his best to look like a rock and roll legend as he waited for the words to start.  
Derek watched, chuckling to himself at how open Stiles was.  
"Friday night I crashed your party,  
Saturday I said I'm sorry,  
Sunday came and trashed me out again.  
I was only have fun!  
Wasn't hurtin' anyone  
And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change."  
Derek grinned and turned to Danny. "Is he always like this with you guys?"  
Danny nodded, a soft smirk on his face as well.  
"I'll have to get onto him later for holding back on me. This is awesome." Derek laughed, watching as Stiles danced with his pool stick.  
Stiles pulled the glasses down his nose and winked and wiggled his eyebriws suggestively at Erica, who rolled her eyes but laughed anyways.  
Stiles tormented Boyd an Erica for a few more seconds before he caught Derek watching him out of the corner of his eye. He danced over, grinning widely, and Derek rolled his eyes as well, but started dancing with him. This was fun. More fun than he'd allowed himself to have in quite some time.  
"I've been stranded in the combat zone  
I walked through Bedford Stuy alone  
Even rode my motorcycle in the rain  
And you told me not to drive  
But I made it home alive  
So you said that only proves that I'm insane"  
Derek grinned and took one of Stiles's hands, spinning him. Stiles tipped his imagniary hat to Derek befor edancing off to pester Lydia and Jackson. Derek grinned after him, but quickly surpressed his smile at the knowing look Danny shot him. The older male cleared his throat and went back to the game of pool, pretending he hand't just been majorly flirting, and trying to ignore the way Danny's eyes kept going back and forth between Stiles and Derek, suggestively.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once everyone had said their goodbyes and Stiles and Derek had settled into the Camaro, Stiles laughed softly. "Wow, I'm wiped. Never let me use that much energy in one day again." he scolded Derek playfully.  
"I didn't tell you to dance around, hitting on everyone." Derek joked back.  
"I wasn't hitting on everyone. And you told me to do a whole ton of other stuff that used up the energy I should have had for that!" Stiles protested.  
"You agreed to let me train you. So, no matter how you play it, it's not my fault." Derek laughed.  
"Sourwolf." Stiles grumbled.  
"What?" Derek chuckled, arching one eyebrow.  
"My new nickname for you. Because you're like a big wolfman." Stiles teased.  
Derek rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say...Bilinski."  
"Hey! Not fair! It's not my fault Coach has no idea who any of us non-golden boys are!" Stiles shouted, pouting.  
Derek just laughed. "Stop the pouting. It makes it even funnier."  
Stiles couldn't help but smile at least a little. "You know, I think this is the first time I've seen you laugh more than once in a single sitting."  
"Can't help it. You and your friends are fun. I should have been hanging out with you guys this past year."  
Stiles's heart fluttered. "Well, it's never too late. They all seemed to like you. Well...other than Scott. But Allison and I will wear into him. He just expects you to be like the other seniors on the team, arrogant, rude jerks who have nothing better to do than beat up on the freshman."  
"They hurt you?" Derek asked, concerned. He mentally kicked himself. Way to be subtle...  
No. I was smart enough not to get stuck alone with them. But Scott didn't figure that out quick enough and got it beat into him. So he now has a grudge against all senior-kind." Stiles explained.  
Derek sighed. "I'm sorry. I wish you'd told me. I would've done something..."  
"You and I weren't speaking yet. And by the time we were, it had passed. Don't beat yourself up over it. Scott will learn to like you or he'll learn to miss out on group outings. His choice."  
"Stiles...thanks for standing up for him. Especially to your best friend." Derek said, sincerely.  
Stiles smiled. "Hey, no problem. Now, shall we head home? I've got a hot date with some pillows and my bed."  
Derek nodded, feeling happy and free. It was...nice.


End file.
